


Amazing Different

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Lexa, Trans Female Character, genderqueer!Lexa, seriously fuck JK for being a terf, she gets no more of my money but you can't convince me folks in HP world aren't using magic to bang, trans clarke, trans!Clarke, with the genitals and bodies of their preference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Slytherin!Clarke is trans, and transfigures herself a brand spankin' new pussy. Of course, her possibly-genderqueer girlfriend, Ravenclaw!Lexa, is all too happy to help her test it out.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 43
Kudos: 474





	Amazing Different

**Author's Note:**

> In light of J.K.’s gross TERF-y behavior (which... We Been Knew... not to mention the goblins and werewolves and house elves and countless other issues with the universe...), here is my personal fuck-you to her!
> 
> I won’t be buying any HP merch (and haven’t in a long time, for the above reasons), but I sure as hell will write subversive fanfic about trans!Slytherin!Clarke transfiguring herself a permanent pussy, and asking her girlfriend genderqueer!Ravenclaw!Lexa to help her test it out with a temporary dick.
> 
> Trans and cis people are absolutely shagging with all kinds of bodies and genital configurations in the HP world, where magic is readily available. You can’t convince me otherwise.
> 
> I'm @RaeDMagdon on tumblr and twitter. Enjoy!

“How come you look so much hotter with a dick than I ever did?”

Lexa laughs, a warm, throaty sound that sends a shiver straight down Clarke’s spine. Sometimes, just looking at her makes Clarke feel like she’s in the presence of some kind of goddess, but free of her black robes and blue-bronze tie, Lexa is just a person. An incredibly sexy person with subtly rounded hips, lean but powerful thighs, and an almost painful looking hard-on jutting out from between her legs.

It’s way better than being in the presence of a goddess, in Clarke’s opinion.

“Dunno,” Lexa says, setting her wand atop the rumpled heap that is their discarded clothes. “But I’m glad you fancy it. On me, anyway.”

Clarke licks her lips. She definitely likes it. She likes it when Lexa has a pussy, too. She likes it when Lexa’s naked, and when Lexa’s wearing ugly, mismatched pajamas during their secret nighttime excursions. A very naughty thing for two Head Girls from different houses to do, but this is one rule she’s succeeded in convincing Lexa to break—multiple times. Because she, like most Slytherins, can be _very_ persuasive when she wants to be.

“I fancy _you.”_ Clarke crawls over Lexa’s reclined form, admiring how the pose puts her girlfriend’s abdominal muscles on display. They’re mouth-wateringly fit from numerous Quidditch practices and games, but also delightfully soft, as is the shiver that Lexa’s body gives as Clarke rakes her nails lightly over the vulnerable skin there.

A whimper catches in Lexa’s throat, a very undignified, but also very sexy, sound. “Are you sure about this? What if—”

“We won’t get caught,” Clarke insists, sliding her palms along Lexa’s thighs instead. She parts them, watching hungrily as the thick shaft of Lexa’s cock bobs in response. The tip is flushed pink, with wetness glinting at the tip. And it’s beautiful.

She’s never really liked cocks before, despite her loudly-proclaimed bisexuality. Despite dating a few boys before Lexa, too. She always thought they were awkward. Silly. More than a bit embarrassing. But maybe that’s because she was usually looking at her own before now. Vanishing it away over summer holiday and replacing it with something more to her liking has really changed her perspective.

“I’m not worried about getting caught,” Lexa says, still with a nervous hitch in her voice. “No one ever finds this room. I doubt anyone besides us knows about it.”

“Then what?”

Clarke’s heart gives a nervous flutter in her chest. She grips Lexa’s thighs a little tighter, steadying herself. Suddenly, she fears she’s done something wrong. Stumbled over some invisible boundary she had no idea existed. But Lexa smiles, a warm and loving smile that Clarke knows is just for her, and her worries melt away.

“I just want to make sure _you’re_ ready.”

“What?” Clarke snorts in disbelief. “Are you kidding? I’ve been _dying_ to try this. It’s taking all my self-restraint not to hop aboard and just… go to town.”

Lexa’s smile becomes a smirk. She arches an eyebrow, a challenge glinting in her emerald green eyes. “So, what’s stopping you?”

That statement, more like a dare, sends a throb of want straight between Clarke’s legs. Slippery warmth spreads between the lips of her pussy and smears along her inner thighs, a feeling she relishes. She’s _really_ glad she was always a top student in transfiguration, because just the sensation of getting wet feels fantastic. Even when it ruins her knickers during class sometimes. (Especially classes she shares with Lexa.)

She doesn’t need any more prompting, and wastes no time swinging one of her bare legs over Lexa’s hip. Her right hand rests gently on Lexa’s sternum, pushing her down onto the plush bed the room has provided for them, while her left holds her weight. Lexa’s cock, hot and hard, nudges Clarke’s thigh, and she gasps as its firmness drags along her leg. The mere sight of Lexa bucking beneath her, the slightest bit impatient, makes her inner walls clench.

_It’s not just me who wants this. It’s her, too._

That gives Clarke the confidence to drag herself along Lexa’s shaft. It’s awkward at first, trying to line herself up. There are a few muffled giggles from both of them, then twin moans as Clarke catches her clit on the head. This angle works better, so she tries it again, and again, until they’re both delightfully slippery, and Lexa’s hands shoot up from the bed to grasp her hips, holding her in place.

That small, possessive gesture is such a rarity that it makes Clarke’s head spin. Lexa isn’t usually controlling. Oh, she keeps a tight rein on herself—her words and feelings and emotions—but it isn’t often she lets go and allows herself to just… feel. On the infrequent occasions she does, Clarke really likes to be there to enjoy the show. Or, rather, be the star of the show.

“I…” Lexa swallows around a crack in her voice, and tries again. “I want to be _in_ you, Clarke.”

_In me._

The thought drives Clarke wild. She’d planned a bit more foreplay first, aside from the making out and stripping they’d already done, but eagerness and impatience get the best of her. She wraps her fist around Lexa’s cock, delighting in the way it pulses in her hand, and brings the head to her entrance, sighing as she presses down.

She’s had a lot of practice fingering herself since the start of the year, when she perfected the semi-permanent spell that gives her the body she wants and finally feels comfortable in. Maybe too much practice. Her dorm-mates are probably tired of catching her at this point, even though she tries her best to be unobtrusive. But this is different. Lexa’s bigger. Thicker. She bites her lip, legs trembling, until Lexa runs a soothing hand down her flank.

“Easy. Slow down.”

Clarke doesn’t want to slow down. She wants to speed up. Take the hardness she can feel, take _Lexa,_ all the way inside and squeeze, like her body is begging her to do. But she sees the sense in Lexa’s words, so she takes a few deep breaths, letting go of Lexa’s cock and rubbing her own clit instead.

It feels incredible. Perfect. Each pass sends a jolt through her core, which radiates out to the rest of her body in a blissful surge of warmth. “Fuck,” she mutters. “Lexa, fuck…”

“I’m not even doing anything,” Lexa teases, giving her thigh a soft pinch. A thigh that has recently become rounder and more feminine, as well as very sensitive.

Clarke squeals, a noise that might have alerted someone if they hadn’t been so well hidden. _Thank you, Hogwarts, for supplying us with a private soundproof room for shagging. You’re the best._

“Noooo!” she protests, but the sound turns into a moan, and then a ‘yesss’ as the widest part of Lexa’s cock breaches her entrance, sliding inside with a wonderful, burning stretch.

Fuck. It’s so good. She can feel Lexa throbbing inside her, stretching her, _filling her._ Aside from the physical sensations, she’s deliriously happy. _This,_ a voice inside her heart sings, _is what it’s supposed to be like._ No awkwardness, shame, or confusion. Just happiness and desire, shared with someone she trusts. Someone she loves.

Beneath her, Lexa’s hips give a needy twitch. “Clarke,” she rasps, lashes fluttering over dilated eyes. “Clarke…” For once, it seems the well-spoken Ravenclaw’s words have deserted her.

Fortunately, Clarke can guess what Lexa’s trying to say. Lexa wants her to move. After another moment, during which she takes stock of her body, she realizes she can. She starts a slow rocking motion, forward and back instead of up and down, and guides Lexa’s hand from her thigh to her clit, urging her to take over the job of rolling it beneath her fingers.

“That’s it,” she pants as Lexa adopts a slightly quicker pace. “Just like that…”

Lexa seems delighted by Clarke’s reactions, like a child discovering a new favorite toy. She experiments with speed and pressure, until Clarke is squirming desperately on top of her. The wetness pouring out of her is more than enough to make each stroke smooth and painless, and she feels confident enough to try rising and falling. When she descends, stars explode before her eyes.

“Fuck!” she shouts, throwing her head back in pleasant surprise.

Of course, she has to repeat the process, to see if her reaction is just as strong a second time. To her delight, it’s even stronger. Soon, she’s bouncing happily over Lexa’s lap while Lexa rubs her clit, leaning forward off the bed and wrapping an arm around her waist in order to suck her nipples.

It’s the sight of Lexa’s head cradled against her chest, lips wrapped around a pebbled pink peak, as much as the sensation of a warm tongue swirling around the sensitive nub, that makes Clarke come. It’s swift and totally unexpected, but entirely welcome. Her core clenches, sending shudders throughout her body, and warmth blossoms in the very center of her being.

“Lexaaah!”

Clarke gives full voice to her release, not bothering to stifle the noise, nor her feelings. One of her hands clasps the back of Lexa’s head, holding her in place, while the other gropes desperately for purchase, until she finds one of Lexa’s hips. She holds on for dear life, trembling as the waves of an incredibly powerful peak wash over her. It’s not like coming in her own hand at all. It’s with someone else. _For_ someone else.

It’s her turn to forget her words. “Please,” she begs, hardly knowing what she’s asking for. She only knows she needs it. Needs it as much as she needs to breathe. “Lexa, please… please… come with me… come—uhh!”

Her wish is granted as Lexa goes rigid beneath her, letting a soft groan slip free. Her release is much quieter than Clarke’s, but no less powerful, judging by the twisted look of ecstasy on her face. Under other circumstances, the way her mouth hangs open and her eyes roll back might have been funny. Instead, it’s incredibly sexy, because Clarke knows she’s the cause.

It becomes even sexier when Clarke feels warmth spill inside her, more proof of Lexa’s peak. Rhythmic pulses of come massage her inner walls, and she grins like a fool, clenching deliberately to milk Lexa of all she has. “That’s it, baby,” she coos, stroking Lexa’s mussed braid, which has mostly fallen out of its weave. “I want it _all.”_

Lexa thrusts up so powerfully that both their pelvises leave the bed for several moments, levitating in midair. Then, she relaxes, releasing Clarke’s wet nipple with a moan of satisfaction. The reintroduction of cool air on the spit-slicked peak causes Clarke to shiver with intense aftershocks, and she bucks a few times before her body settles back down again.

“That was _amazing,”_ she says, still full of energy and enthusiasm. “Can we do it again?”

“Mmhmm.” Lexa blinks the bleariness from her eyes, smiling but obviously still overwhelmed. “Yeah, of course. But give me a tick. That was. Different.”

“Good, different?” Clarke asks, unable to disguise her hope.

_“Amazing_ different,” Lexa confirms. “And…” Her eyes drift over to her wand, still lying on their discarded clothes. “We could get back to business sooner if I change back for a few minutes. But just a few. I’d like to go again, if you would.”

“Please,” Clarke says, “allow me.” She grabs Lexa’s wand—oak, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, and bendier than it looks—which she has little trouble using even though it isn’t technically hers. With a wave and a will, she transfigures Lexa’s cock away. Incredibly fun to play with (and maybe something Lexa has Confusing Gender Feelings about, if Clarke is reading between the lines correctly), but certainly not the only way she and Lexa can enjoy themselves.

Lexa spreads her legs, smiling softly. “Go on, then. I doubt it’ll take much to get me excited again…”

Clarke scoots further down the bed and ducks beneath Lexa’s knees, grasping her delightfully firm rear end in both hands and diving between her legs. The smell of her is divine, and so are the pinkish-red folds waiting for her, already gleaming with arousal. She swipes her tongue through them, giving Lexa’s ass an extra squeeze before sucking her lover’s clit, already puffy with need, into her mouth.

They have all night, and Clarke doesn’t want to waste a second of it.


End file.
